


Smoke and Mirrors

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [30]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, I don't know, M/M, Monsters Made Them Do It, Multi, Possession, Tentacles, dubcon, minor Minami Kenjirou/Georgi Popovich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Drama boils over at Onsen on Ice, and secrets come to light with the help of a smoky tentacle monster.





	Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Yuri on Ice Halloween Week Day 3 - Possession
> 
> Also written for YoI Ship Bingo  
> Square: Moresomes
> 
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/160523410875/angstfluff-prompt-list) “I’ve waited for this moment for a long time.”

It was supposed to be an exhibition skate. Another Viktor and Friends Present Onsen On Ice show. They were supposed to have fun, show off, make some money, and generally enjoy the fact that it was off-season and they could chill and go to the beach and have some fun.

They’d all gathered for a dress rehearsal. A lot of them admitted they’d planned to make it up on the ice as they went and just have fun with it, which Viktor thought was entertaining but Yuuri did not approve of. They got into a fight, which everyone else tried to tune out. Nobody liked being around Viktor and Yuuri when they were fighting. It made everyone uncomfortable.

JJ was the first to notice the way the room dimmed. “Belle? Do you see that?”

Isabella looked up from her phone. She was just here to support JJ, not to skate, so she wasn’t paying much attention to anything. “See what?”

“The weird smoky… thing… fog… I don’t even know. Is it getting darker in here?”

Isabella looked around and shrugged. “It seems fine to me. Are you feeling okay? Do you need to come lie down for a minute?”

“I feel fine, but you know I’m never going to say no to lying down if you’re offering like that!” JJ stretched out on the bleacher with his head in Isabella’s lap. She ran a hand through his hair.

A slam caused his eyes to fly open. Yuri had kicked the wall between Viktor and Yuuri and was now shouting at them about how it was stupid to fight over this now when the exhibition was supposed to be the next day and unless they wanted to postpone, there wasn’t much Yuuri could do about everyone’s lack of preparation. He chuckled. He may not be small anymore after a few growth spurts, but he was still every bit the angry kitten JJ loved to tease.

It was much darker in the room, but no one else seemed to notice. As JJ looked around, he thought he saw tendrils of smoke. They moved like they were searching for something. “You really don’t see that, Belle?”

“See what?” Isabella looked around, but it was clear she wasn’t faking not seeing things. “I’m sorry, babe, everything looks normal.”

JJ wanted to respond, but at that moment, the smoke froze. The tendrils all turned toward him at once. JJ didn’t have time to run or even scream before the smoke was diving at him, surrounding him and sinking into him.

A maniacal laughter burst out of JJ as he got to his feet. He raised his arms, pointing at Viktor and Yuuri. Smoke tendrils lashed out at them from his fingers, raising them up in the air. Now everyone was staring – and screaming. Isabella backed away from JJ, fear in her eyes. “JJ, baby, what are you doing?”

“I’ve waited for this moment for a long time!” It didn’t sound like JJ at all. JJ tried to apologize, to say he had no idea what was happening, but he was trapped. “Finally, I can do something about the drama that created me!” JJ dropped his hands, although the smoke tentacles remained wrapped around Viktor and Yuuri. “All of you! So full of dark desires and hidden wants. You can’t hide from me!” He raised his arms again, this time snaring Yuri and Otabek in smoke. “You know what you have to do to save yourselves from me! If any of you have the balls to just do it!”

“What do we have to do?” Phichit said. “I don’t know what we have to do.”

“You don’t?” JJ laughed. “Oh, you’re a fun one! I suppose you think you’re safe since he’s not here!” JJ turned away from Yuri and Otabek, who were whispering to each other too low for JJ to hear what they were saying. “Tricky, tricky… but no barrier to ME!”

Phichit stared at him. JJ had no idea what was going on, not that he could have told Phichit if he did. He saw the smoke tendril snaking out the window, but where it was going, who knew? In the meantime, he turned his attention to Michele and Emil. The tentacles lassoed Michele easily enough, but they passed right through Emil. “What’s this?”

Emil shrugged. “No idea, bro. Maybe I’m not part of your little drama?”

“You are a part of it! Everyone here, except this fellow I’m possessing and his lady here, is part of it! It’s why I chose him!”

Now Bella got to her feet. “Who are you? Why are you doing this to JJ?”

“Who I am doesn’t matter. I already explained why I took this host. He loves you a great deal, and you know that.” 

JJ turned his attention back to the others, this time going for Leo and Guang Hong. Guang Hong noticed and threw himself into Leo’s arms. “Leo! Protect me!”

Leo wrapped one arm around Guang Hong and held the other up protectively, although uselessly. “I’ve got you. I don’t know how, but I’m not going to let this thing hurt you.”

The smoke tentacles wrapped themselves around Leo and Guang Hong, pressing them together. Mila squeaked and pointed to Viktor and Yuuri. “What… what is this thing doing to them!?”

What this thing was doing to them, clearly, was stripping off their clothes. JJ tried to look at Yuri and Otabek, or the others snared by the smoke, to see if it was happening to them, but he couldn’t. Instead, he turned on Mila. “Silly girl. Don’t act so innocent. You know what’s about to happen to you, don’t you?”

“No. I don’t.” Mila’s voice shook, just a bit, and JJ laughed at her as the smoke tendrils whipped out again. This time, they lassoed Sara and Mila, pulling them together.

There was a bit of a shockwave, and Guang Hong and Leo fell to the ground, freed from their smoke bonds. They didn’t seem to notice, too wrapped up in each other to really care, but everyone else turned to stare. JJ smirked. “How cute. Good for them.”

A sudden gasp drew everyone’s attention to the window. “Ah, good! That took long enough.” JJ shot out another round of tentacles, this time grabbing Phichit, Seung Gil, and Chris. “Well, well, hotshot. You’re even more interesting than I thought!” The tentacles brought the three of them together, and then tied them to the new arrival.

“What the fuck is going on here?” Celestino asked.

Phichit shook his head. “JJ’s possessed by some sort of smoke tentacle thing that’s throwing people together and yelling at us about repressed drama. If the others are anything to go by, things are probably about to get very awkward.”

“You know what I don’t get? I still don’t get why this thing can’t affect Emil,” Minami said.

Emil shrugged. “It isn’t obvious?”

“No…” Minami said. “Why?”

“Take a look around. Viktor and Yuuri were fighting, and it sure sounded like they had some pent-up issues they need to talk about. I wouldn’t exactly call… whatever it is we’re calling this, joint tentacle masturbation? A good fix for that, but at least they’ve stopped fighting. Leo and Guang Hong have been pining for each other for years. Same with Yuri and Otabek. Same with Mila and Sara. No idea what’s going on with Phichit, but if I had to guess… we’ve got a theme going on.”

“So you…”

“I haven’t been sitting around pining, I have been _trying_ to get through Michele’s thick stubborn head that I’m in love with him, not Sara. I’m not at fault for the drama building up between us.” Emil looked pointedly at Michele, who had stopped struggling against the smoke tentacles holding him up to stare at Emil in shock. “Now what I don’t get, he said JJ was the only one here who wasn’t part of this. What drama are you creating?”

“I don’t know!”

“Oh, you don’t?” JJ cackled as he lashed out again, using the smoke tentacles to pin Minami to Georgi.

“Oooookay! Did not see that one coming.” Emil looked at Michele. “So… got something you want to say to me?”

“Um…”

“If it’s someone else you need to say something to, that’s fine, don’t worry about me, just get yourself free of the tentacles. I’m just hopeful from him trying to grab me when he got you.”

“I love you. But Sara…”

Emil pointed to where Sara and Mila had gotten free of their tentacles and were now simply enjoying each other’s company. “I think she’ll be okay, Mickey. Mila’s kicked your ass a couple times, I think she can take care of Sara.”

Michele shuddered and turned away. JJ couldn’t blame him. He loved his sisters, but he did not need to see them naked with someone’s fingers between their legs. The smoke let go, and Emil caught Michele as he stumbled forward.

Yuri and Otabek were free of the smoke now, too. Yuri pushed away from Otabek and ran for the changing room. Otabek followed him. JJ wished he could go too, but the smoke thing still had him tied up. Yuuri and Viktor were also free, and Minami and Georgi worked things out very quickly after recovering from the initial shock, which just left Phichit and his mess.

Phichit didn’t seem to know where to start. “Chris? You could have just said something, I’m all for hookups.”

“That’s why I didn’t say anything. You’d think all I was after was a hookup, and I want more. I’m the last person who should be making that kind of assumption, I know, but I’ve always heard you were aro.”

“Not aro. Just head over heels in love with someone I can’t have and using hookups to deal with that. Hookups are one thing, but to date someone when I really want someone else? That doesn’t seem fair.” Phichit braced himself and turned to Celestino. “Which is why you’re here. I’m sorry. Given the look of shock on your face, I think I did a good job hiding, so you know I can skate for you without making things awkward if you can just ignore it.”

“Huh. I knew you had a crush on me when you first came, but I thought you got over it like everyone else.”

“Everyone else?”

“It’s weird. I think Yuuri is the only skater I’ve ever worked with who hasn’t had a crush on me. It happens, most people get over it, make it through a few weeks of awkwardness and it’s all good.” Celestino reached out and put a hand on Phichit’s shoulder. “We need to talk, obviously, but it would probably be a good idea not to have witnesses. Other than Chris and Seung Gil, anyway.”

Phichit turned to Seung Gil. “You’ve listened to me whine and complain for years, and you never said anything. I’m so sorry.”

Seung Gil shrugged. “I didn’t want to make you feel bad. You needed someone to talk to, you know I’m not going to tell anyone, I can do that for you. Now you know. If it was going to be a problem for me, I’d have said something earlier.” The smoke tendril dropped Seung Gil and Chris. After a moment’s hesitation, Phichit and Celestino dropped too.

“I’ll be back if you don’t figure this out!” JJ promised. JJ felt the smoke leaving him, and he collapsed to the ground.

Isabella dropped to her knees beside him. “Are you okay, babe?”

“I’m fine. I’m sorry, everyone, that was so weird. I was trying to stop it, but…”

“Relax, JJ. I don’t think anyone here blames you for this.” Phichit came over to hug him. “All right, guys. Come on, we need to talk.” Phichit led his men to the changing room and stepped in, and then stepped right back out. “Okay then. That was fast.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t go in there until you see Yuri and Otabek again. Not that out here's much better.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. This happened. It was frustrating and took forever, but here it is. <3


End file.
